Downhole tools, such as wireline well logging instruments, are routinely deployed in wellbores penetrating subterranean formation. Examples of deployment systems may be found in “Advancing Downhole Conveyance” by M. Alden, F. Arif, M. Billingham, N. Grønnerød, S. Harvey, M. E. Richards, and C. West, in Oilfield Review, 16, no. 3 (Autumn 2004), pp 30-43.
In some cases, it may be advantageous to provide a drilling fluid circulation path around one or more downhole tools. The circulation path may be provided using a sleeve, for example as shown in PCT Patent Application. Pub. No. WO 2008/100156, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.